1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cartons, and more particularly, to a packing/shipping/display container formed from an integral flat piece of sheet material.
2. Prior Art
Cartons or containers formed from folded corrugated paperboard or similar flat sheet stock material are often stacked on one another during shipping and storage of products. In high volume retail stores, product is not only stored in stacked cartons, but frequently is presented to consumers in that form, that is, with the stacked cartons disposed on pallets. Stacking is obviously efficient as to the use of space, and pallets enable a number of cartons to be handled as a unit. The uppermost remaining carton on a pallet is accessible to consumers for obtaining the product. When empty, the carton is removed and the next lower carton becomes accessible.
Each pallet generally contains multiple, vertically stacked layers of boxes, with each layer consisting of multiple boxes arranged horizontally adjacent to one another. Sometimes boxes are oriented such that upper boxes overlap two or more boxes in a next lower layer. However, this is not always possible or advisable, for example when the boxes have open tops to permit access to the product in the boxes. In such cases the boxes may be stacked in registry with one directly over another, effectively creating multiple adjacent "towers" of stacked boxes that laterally abut one another but are not structurally engaged. These towers can be unstable.
Containers in stacks are subjected to various forces, not limited to static vertical compression due to the weight of containers over them in a stack. Static and dynamic vertical and horizontal forces (as well as vertical compressive force) are generated by handling, whether such handling involves transport of a stack on a pallet or manual handling of one or more containers in a stack, etc. Tension and/or compression applied in various directions to the container walls can be sufficient to wholly or partly collapse a container, to deflect, bend or laterally fold the walls of a container, or to cause the bottom of a container to drop into the open top of a next lower container, with possible damage to the contents as well as misalignment of the stack.
Inasmuch as the paperboard material, for example corrugated craft, is structured to withstand forces in the plane of the material, the result of any deformation is a reduction in structural integrity, and may include crushing or other damage to the container contents. A deformed container may no longer provide a stable horizontal support for containers stacked over it. If the containers of an overlying stack are displaced or handled inappropriately, the stack may then tip laterally. A mishandled "tower" of containers may fall, and even if there is no injury to persons, the contents of the containers may spill or be damaged.
Pallets and similar arrangements of multiple stacked containers are popular means for presenting products to consumers in so-called "warehouse" stores, wholesale clubs, and other facilities which have versatile open floor space and need to move a substantial quantity of product. In such situations, pallet storage is preferable because substantially less work, attention and expense is required than in stocking shelves. The pallet or other supporting arrangement of multiple stacked containers from the shipper is simply moved onto the floor of the warehouse or other sales establishment without rearrangement or modification to the stacks of containers. External strapping is removed, and the top-most containers can be opened so that the items can be seen and selected by customers for purchase. As containers are emptied, they are generally flattened for recycling, and the next underlying containers are opened until the pallet of containers eventually is emptied, removed and replaced.
Use of pallets of shipping/display containers for storage and display of product at the customer level heightens problems with total or partial collapse of the containers or stacks of containers. For example, in addition to handling by retail/warehouse personnel typically associated with pallets of containers, multiple potential customers have access to and perhaps manipulate stacked containers. Crushed or damaged containers are immediately visible to potential customers, reducing the appeal of the product and potentially damaging the reputation of the warehouse retailer or other seller. If mishandling occurs and a stack of containers falls, the resulting spilled containers and products at a minimum may disrupt traffic flow.
Apart from instability due to partial collapse of the walls of one or more containers in a stack, instability leading to spills and possible collapse of a stack may be caused by containers being shifted too far in the horizontal direction relative to underlying containers. Customer access and traffic in retail/warehouse stores increases the likelihood that containers may be moved horizontally to an extent that they are no longer supported in a stable manner on underlying containers.
Likewise, it often is necessary for stock clerks at the warehouse retailer to rearrange containers on a pallet as containers are emptied, for example to consolidate product from a number of nearly empty open cartons into one, to restack or reposition the cartons for neatness, etc. It is advantageous if such rearrangement can be accomplished easily and quickly, especially because stock clerk staffing at warehouse retailers is preferably minimal. Containers stacked on a pallet, however, may be difficult to maneuver easily or quickly, may be stacked in close proximity to each other and may be bulky and cumbersome when filled with merchandise. If containers are stacked on open containers, which is sometimes desirable, the stack may have inadequate support.
There is a need for a container with improved strength characteristics to withstand collapsing, deformation and lateral deflection of the load-bearing vertical container walls which may result when excessive forces are applied to such containers.
There is further a need for a container that is optimally adapted for pallet-type marketing, namely retail sale of products displayed in bulk in the containers in which they are shipped in bulk.
There is a further need for a container which is easy to manipulate and easy to open to display and access the contents thereof.
There is also a need for the container to have sufficient lateral rigidity to avoid collapse.
Advantageously, these needs should be met in a carton that is foldably erected from a one piece blank that is compactly arranged such that the carton blanks can be die cut from stock with minimal waste, folded and glued in a preferably-automatic apparatus such that they are stored or shipped while knocked down flat, and later erected for use.